Curiosity kills the sadistic cat
by 1akutaku
Summary: Sougo becomes enthralled in 3Z's China Monster: Kagura .


**ahahaha, just have to say . this story is based of the song _"Click Clack Away" by Bruno Mars (ft. Diggy Simmons) . _i couldn't help NOT doing a fanfic after listening to this song [it's one of my okikagu songs AHAHAHA . :P]**

**anyway, this is an OkiKagu story that i'll update whenever i'm thinking about OkiKagu a bit too much ahahaha . tbh, i wasn't planning to do a fanfiction but i really couldn't help it after seeing this story in my head whilst listening to this song . i just thought to myself...damn it i HAVE to write this down . so yeah, this is my first story and i'm not really serious about it or something...JUST STORIES OF OKIKAGU I NEED TO GET OFF MY CHEST, so i hope you enjoy ! lol . :)**

* * *

><p>Sougo watched her walk into the classroom . Spiral glasses, the bored look on her face, the piggy-tails, always wearing her sports uniform everyday, even though sports is on Friday . She never had social interaction since the other kids would ignore her . Not only was she an Amanto of some sort, but her race was the strongest in the universe . And with coming into the school having the highest scores in the entrance exams, who wouldn't be envious of her ?<p>

"_Well, she is really flat chested . And it's so hard to look at her with those gross glasses on . What in the world is she doing with that obscure mix of skirt and trackpants ?_" He thought to himself, observing her .

What he didn't mention though was how often he couldn't help but find himself staring into her eyes . There was something about the intense blue in her eyes, something he'd get lost in whenever they'd battle .

"_…that's why I can never beat her in PE, that damn China monster ._" he told himself, "_doesn't matter because today I'll make sure it's different ._" he thought for the millionth time as the school bell rang .

Sougo and the girl looked at each other . "_It's PE time ._" They thought simultaneously, both having their fiercest death stare on .

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE, SHUT THE HELL UP ." Said the reluctant Gin-sensei, pulling out the smoking lollipop from his mouth . "Just because it's not your turn doesn't mean you can just keep talking you little brats ! This is why you can never beat these two in their grades ."<p>

"Like **_you'd_** be able to beat them in a battle either, sensei ." retorted Shinpachi .

"I said shut up, megane . How can you be so stupid even though you wear glasses ?"

As the class was too busy in hysterics from the teachers insult to his own student, the red-haired girl and Sougo were too busy in their own battle .

"Come here you China girl monster brat !"

"_**MY NAME IS KAGURA YOU SADISTIC IDIOT !**_" she screamed as she kicked the sword in his hand away from her face . He smirked as he threw away his sword and charged towards her, both wrestling each other now . As he tried to kick her to the ground Kagura quickly jumped, using the momento of holding his arms to stay in the air . Free from gravity she pulled her face close to his, and he once again was caught in her eyes . His mind blanked as nothing else came to his mind but how close she was to him . Despite the classmates yelling and laughing at the top of their lungs, the current fierce battle that was going on, how much danger his life ran into everytime they fought.; his attention was from her gorgeous eyes to her absolutely luscious lips…

Just before he could snap out of his fleeting thoughts, Kagura pinned him to the ground, grabbing her umbrella and aiming it at her oponent on the ground . Smiling wickedly she laughed "AHAHAHAHHA . LOOK AT THIS SADISTIC IDIOT ON THE GROUND, not that it's surprising ." she smirked .

"Go ahead, pull it . Make my day ." he said nonchalantly .

"What's this idiot saying ? Knew you were going to lose ?"

"Shut up brat . Did you get glasses from going blind, looking at that flat chest of yours ?"

"WHY YOU-" Kagura exclaimed as he looked at her, grinning .

"You're crazy ." he said, quietly laughing as he thought;

"_I've never gave a damn about anyone else in the world but myself . Until this stupid brat came along who has the actual ability to beat me in a fight . Everyone so damn inferior, and here's this China girl pinning me down to the ground just because she makes my body feel absolutely frozen when she gets near me . **This is crazy .**_"

Finally snapping at his last comment, Kagura forgot about the umbrella altogether and just decided to beat him up senseless . But as she threw out her fist, he pulled her in as the class kept making a rucus .

Completely unaware of the two classmates kissing .

* * *

><p><strong>yeah, i layed off sougo being all cool and hitting on her..because whenever i see them together he's not level tempered at all ! all they do is fight and scream at the top of their lungs ! so i'm sorry if i dissapointed you guys, but that's just what i see them as . i hope you guys enjoyed anyway . :)<strong>


End file.
